A Crafty, Desperate Idea
by OneHardNutCase
Summary: Embrose the delphox has been harboring a strong desire for Ian, his trainer, lately. After one little prank leads to Ian giving up on his career, he gets a crafty, if desperate idea to finally satisfy his desires and fix his mistakes.


Embrose could not sleep. The delphox opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, unable to shake the dream out of his mind. He sat up and looked to his left, sighing at the sleeping human on the bed. Rather than sleep in his poké ball or the same bed as his trainer, he opted to spend his night on the small sofa.

"Oh, Ian," the Fox pokémon whispered guiltily, reflecting on the events of the past. He knew that he hadn't been exactly cooperative with his friend lately. In fact, Embrose had been frequently ignoring him and his commands and treating him as if he was dirt, and when Ian attempted to question him, he would either use his psychic abilities to shove him away or his ears would flare up, threatening to scorch the human. His latest show of disrespect, "accidentally" burning off all his clothes in the store, had embarrassed the trainer and caused him to lose all faith in his potential as a trainer. Tomorrow, Ian would give up his career, release him, and return home in a depression... or try to. The wilds were dangerous without the help of a pokémon.

"I failed you. I'm sorry... so sorry..." he heard him mumble in his sleep. The delphox's heart sank upon hearing that the human was blaming himself for something he couldn't hope to understand. He slept in only a pair of shorts, a cruel reminder to Embrose that he should have admitted the feelings he had for him from the start. As he stared at his shirtless, troubled form, he couldn't help but feel a stirring in his loins. Ian had a solid, lithe build thanks to the traveling they had done together, though it wouldn't help him much against some of the more persistent wild pokémon. Immediately he reached into his "sleeve" and pulled out his improvised wand, a stick Ian retrieved from a willow tree and refined for him. He stepped into the bathroom and sat on the floor. As a precaution, he cast a barrier around the room, preventing any sound from entering or exiting.

"I'm the one who failed... Master." His rapidly hardening shaft only served as a reminder that the one he was thinking about was in a funk because of his antics. He took the stick into his mouth and licked it for a short while before gently sucking on it, the flavor reminding him of his days as a fennekin. The image of his de-clothed trainer was still fresh in his mind, and he imagined it was him he was pleasuring while his own needs were handled by his trainer's delicate toes. He soon switched from sitting to kneeling, using his psychic abilities to hold the stick aloft. He jerked his own length as he pictured his trainer gently caressing both sides of his head, shyly encouraging him to go at his own pace with that soft-spoken voice of his he had grown to love. As he pleasured himself, the pleased expression the image had slowly morphed into a pained one, one that spoke volumes of his trainer's current state, and the image pulled out from his mouth. "No, please come back, master! I'm sorry!" the delphox wailed sadly. Unable to concentrate on pleasing him, his erection swiftly retreated back into his sheath. "I love you!"

As the image disintegrated and the wand fell to the floor, the Fox pokémon contemplated the last words he said. This was a nightly ritual he performed before going to bed a few months after he evolved into a braixen, first out of curiosity then as a habit. He hadn't been imagining it was his trainer until three weeks after becoming a delphox, where the one he was "pleasuring" was a random zoroark that morphed into the image of Ian. After that, he couldn't stop thinking about making sweet love to him, but figured it was just an idle fantasy. Yet, he could not dispel the thoughts he had about the lad, in spite of his latest efforts. It was then he realized that he was no longer content to leave the mating as just a fantasy. Embrose had to make him his master, even if only for a moment, and as he looked at his wand, he grinned.

"A few changes are in order," he said. Dispelling the barrier, he quietly opened the door and stood next to the sleeping human. He could smell the dried tears and feel waves of sadness emanate from him, which momentarily caused his grin to falter in self-disappointment. Nodding resolutely, he held his wand over him and focused. He would plant a few dreams of himself catering to his every desire and see where Ian's feelings lied. When he was done, he climbed into the bed and snuggled against the young man's chest, eventually falling asleep in satisfaction.

* * *

In Ian's dream he was sitting on a rather cold bench in a park without any clothes on, but nothing to show for it. It was night time, but he couldn't tell due to the thick fog. He shivered, wondering where in Kalos he and his clothes were. Ian's shivers came to an abrupt end when something sat next to him and pulled him close. Whatever it was felt furry and soothingly warm, and faintly familiar. Looking to his left, he saw that he was being held by his delphox. Immediately he shifted to move away from the Fox pokémon, who tried to hold on to him.

"Please... don't go," he begged. His pull was not a particularly strong one, and he fell onto the bench as Ian stood up and walked away. He was about to step into the dense fog when he heard, to his surprise, the sound of sobbing. He looked back and saw that Embrose was distraught for some reason. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but recalled his previous experiences and kept silent. Still, he returned to the bench, unable to simply abandon him, even if it was just a dream. He sat down and pulled the delphox into a half-hearted hug, rubbing his back with little enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, not even sure if there was anything for him to be sorry for. He was returning home the next day and planned to release his pokémon before doing so. "I'll break your poké ball tomorrow, then you can-"

"No! You can't!" Embrose exclaimed. "I am the one who should be apologizing. I went too far."

"I had it coming. What sort of trainer am I if I can't figure out why his pokémon is so upset?" he asked. "I should never have tried in the first place..." As soon as he said this, he was tackled to the grass floor by Embrose, who pushed himself against his chest.

"I was a fool, Ian! I love you!" the fox confessed. "I tried to fool myself into thinking it was just a misguided crush, but found myself trying hard to do so. After what I pulled earlier, I realized I had gone too far. Please, master, can you ever forgive me for everything I put you through?"

"I don't know," he replied, lifting him off of himself. "I just don't know." He stood up and looked at the fog, noting that there was nothing beyond it. Wordlessly, he considered abandoning his pokémon and stepped towards it, ignoring the whimpers. Before he could cross the barrier, he was grabbed from behind once more. He turned around to see the delphox on his hands and knees, sobbing. It pained him to see him like this.

"Please, master! Just give me another chance!" he begged, grabbing onto his hips. "I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Just give me one last chance!" Ian almost could not believe what he was hearing or seeing. Embrose was, for the first time, actually begging him to take him back. There was no indication that his trainer skills were poor. In fact, it looked as though the only one at fault was the very pokémon groveling before him. He took the delphox's hands into his own and looked him in his red eyes. He saw that they had dulled considerably, but he could see the sincerity in them.

"I... I will, but on two conditions." They lit up as soon as he said that.

"Name them, master! Anything!"

"You have to tell me why you were being so downright rude to me these past couple of days," he stated, "and you must not call me 'master'. All this time I wanted to be your friend, not your better, all right? I want to establish this with our future friends." Embrose took a deep breath and nodded, shakily standing to his full height.

"The truth is... I love you, ma... Ian," he repeated with more conviction. He took another deep breath and got to his feet. "I've had these feelings ever since I evolved, and I thought you would disown me if you found out." Without warning, Embrose pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Ian was at a loss over what to do. He finally found out why his delphox had been so haughty to him, but he simply did not feel the same way. He decided to return the kiss, eventually breaking it to take in some air.

"Embrose... I just don't feel the same way," he said as gently as he could. "I like you very much, but only as a friend. I hope you understand." The Fox pokémon's ears drooped when he heard that.

"I... I understand," he replied. Ian could tell he wasn't about to let the issue go so easily.

"Well... maybe we can hash out a deal that'll satisfy both of us. I don't know where to start, though." His ears perked back up; maybe he had a chance after all. The delphox took out his stick and smiled as only a fox could.

"Oh, don't worry, master. Leave that to me." Ian had a feeling that he wasn't going to like whatever the fox had planned for him.

* * *

Ian awoke the next morning to something on his exposed chest. He was mildly surprised to find it was his pokémon - this had been happening for several days, and he had grown used to it - though he was sure Embrose would have left last night. The guilt he had been feeling last night came back to him in a rush, but was just as quickly dispelled as he recalled the odd dream he had. It sure was strange, he thought. He could feel his blood rushing to his face as something warm and soft touched his member through his shorts.

"E-Embrose? Wh-what are you doing?" he asked him. He attempted to get up, but found his body unresponsive to his attempts. Embrose, on the other hand, climbed off of him and shut the curtains.

"I am taking care of what we discussed last night, my love," he responded sweetly. "I love you, even if you don't love me." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. Immediately, an unseen force levitated him above the bed, sheets flowing off of him. Ian began to get nervous as the delphox walked closer. Using his psychic abilities, he had the wand float above him and move as if it were a pendulum. Within moments, the human was entranced, unable to redirect his gaze elsewhere. His eyes glowed a bright blue as he said his next words. "This is your new persona. I am here to please you, Master. Now, repeat after me. I am yours, and you are mine."

"I am yours, and you are mine," Ian repeated listlessly. He smiled. Even though he knew what he was doing was wrong, he just didn't care anymore. He swore to himself that he would only do this once, then he would wipe Ian's mind clean of the following events.

"Embrose is my partner. Though he has done wrong, he promises to do right from now on."

"Embrose is my partner. Though he has done wrong, he promises to do right from now on."

"I will do as he commands... and use him to practice for a future love," he added as an afterthought. "He is my toy." The delphox blushed from his own suggestion, but knew he had no chance at a non-platonic relationship with him.

"I will do as he commands, and use him to practice for a future love. He is my toy."

"You may cease repeating after me. When I tap you on your head, you will take on this persona. When I do so again, you will immediately fall asleep and you will not remember our experience. Now..." He set the human back on the bed and soundproofed the room. Retrieving his wand and dispelling the glow from his eyes, he tapped the dazed human on the head twice. As if on cue, he slowly sat up and looked at him.

"At least his eyes are clear," he muttered. "Good morning, Ian. How was your sleep?"

"Very weird," he replied. "I had a dream that you were begging for me not to give up on my career. That was strange, but my mind is already made up. It was probably just me trying to convince myself that was wrong."

"Huh?" He began to panic. Had all his powers of suggestion been poured onto someone who could not be affected by them?

"Something crazier happened. You kissed me and said that you loved me, but that couldn't possibly be true. Well, it's time to make it official." He grabbed the delphox's poké ball and held it up high, ready to smash the ball to pieces. In a fit of panic, Embrose tackled him to the bed, making sure the ball landed on something soft. "Wha-" Embrose did not give him time to finish his sentence, opting to give him a deep and real kiss instead. He hadn't noticed that the human did not fight back immediately, but instead - to his immense shock - returned the kiss a few seconds later. He chose not to argue about this turn of events and leaned into it. When he opened his eyes, he soon learned that he ended up underneath him.

"I don't understand." He did not remember activating the alternate persona he hypnotized him to have. Had something gone wrong? Ian gently held the delphox by his chin, making him blush.

"You don't have to," he whispered. Embrose shivered, deciding he no longer cared if there was an error. Ian deftly removed his clothes and pulled him close. "I want to make today a day you will never forget. I'm glad this room is so cold."

"R-really? Why?" Ian positioned him so that he was on top and kissed him once more, this time running his tongue along the inside of his partner's mouth, tasting the spicy flavor of a pok puff he likely ate before he woke up. Embrose was on the verge of tears as he slowly pieced together just what was going on. When Ian backed off, he saw that both of them had a full erection.

"Let's help each other, Embrose." Ian held him by the waist. He pushed the delphox's groin into his own face and began licking it feverishly. Embrose had to brace himself against the bed's headboard to deal with the wave of pleasure that threatened to throw him off. He moaned as his trainer operated, his words distorting in his throat. A small amount of tears flowed from his eyes. It was when he was on the verge of climax that Ian pulled him out of his mouth, a trail of pre following after him.

"No, wait..." he said weakly.

"Not yet. Now it's your turn." Immediately he knew what he meant and turned around. Not long after he took a few experimental licks, he heard moaning coming from behind him. He had to admit that the strange taste was enticing, to the point where he was tempted to push it into his throat. He stopped and gasped sharply when he felt his trainer's fingers in his entrance.

"Oh, my..."

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "Should I stop?"

"N-no," Embrose winced, "keep going. I want this." He took his length back into his mouth once more, nearly gagging as he deepthroated him. The delphox moaned in pain as the human slowly spread him open. He gasped once more when he then felt a foreign dampness. He looked to see that his trainer had buried his face into his ass, tail draped over him. The sight was enough to cause more precum to leak from him and onto Ian's chest.

"You like that?"

"Ohhh, yes. How...?"

"I did my research. I can tell you bathed for this occasion, too. You smell like ganlon berries."

"Guilty as charged. Whoa!" His trainer once again picked him up and switched positions. He was below him once again. He would have reached for Ian's rod if he hadn't crawled forward. He gasped in shock as the young man grasped his dick and positioned himself directly above it."But I thought-"

"I told you, I want to make today unforgettable," he interrupted, kneeling above him. He placed his hands on the delphox's chest and rubbed him gently. Embrose held him by the waist and closed his eyes as Ian lowered himself. Both of them gasped from the slow penetration, with Ian stopping once he had lowered himself enough. "B-boy, this sure is... harder than it looks, that's for sure."

"Master, should we- oh!" Ian had lifted himself up and lowered himself again, slamming their thighs together.

"I'm not your master, Embrose," he said gently. "Let me take care of you, as your friend." He continued to massage him as he moved up and down slowly. Embrose attempted to say something, but was silenced by yet another kiss, and as his trainer rode him out, he gradually forgot about it. A few minutes later, Ian felt his pokémon shudder and moved off of him. Positioning his own shaft at the delphox's rear, he eased himself inside. Embrose was unable to hold back his tears this time and they flowed past his closed eyes.

"Truly a dream come true," he murmured happily and softly. He hugged the young man above him as he worked. Ian took his shaft into his mouth once more and sucked hungrily. Embrose gasped and blinked, nearly fainting from the overdose of pleasure. Everything was becoming blurry as his trainer pumped in and out of him harder...

"When you're... happy, I'm happy, Embrose. Don't forget that I'm here for you," Ian said through gasps and moans. "I'm close..." He resumed giving him his blowjob, making him shoot not long after. When the delphox finished, he panted heavily, unsure if he could remain conscious for much longer. Ian drank it all as his own orgasm was nearly upon him. "You have a spicy, salty taste," he told the barely conscious Fox pokémon. He held him by his rump.

"Th... mas..." he moaned, drunk on pleasure. Ian sat up, taking him with him, and came inside him. As he emptied his load into him, he drooled slightly, part of it being his pokémon's cum. When he set the delphox back onto the bed, he saw that his eyes had turned into swirls and his tongue hung out of his mouth. Ian took a deep breath. He pulled out and stood up, a trail of his own load flowing from his hole. He smiled, proud that he managed to do him silly.

"Fainting out of pleasure? I never thought I had it in me to cause that." The human pushed Embrose's tongue back into his mouth and pulled the sheets over him. He kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep peacefully, Embrose, and thanks for giving me faith in myself again. You've earned your rest." He grabbed the delphox's wand and placed it on the bedside desk. "Silly delphox, not everyone can be hypnotized. Still, as long as you're finally happy, I'm happy." He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

**Go ahead.**


End file.
